


Not a rebound

by FairyNiamh



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M, Pre-Slash, Unresolved Romantic Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-16
Updated: 2013-12-16
Packaged: 2018-01-04 19:31:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1084871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairyNiamh/pseuds/FairyNiamh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How much time is needed between relationships?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not a rebound

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sharpiesgal (TigerLily)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TigerLily/gifts).



> A Bit out of my comfort zone, but I wrote it. Many thanks to Drivven for being a wonderful Beta.

Tony sat in Stark tower chewing on his lip. Despite everything he had given up and had changed Pepper had still left him, claiming that her heart belonged to someone else. Tony thought he knew who, but he truly didn’t care.

Sure it stung little, just not as much as he was sure it should. Wasn’t he supposed to be heartbroken? Crying? Mad? Instead, he felt… relief and happiness. Two emotions he was positive you should not feel after a breakup.

“Jarvis?” he called to the one being who wouldn’t judge him for his emotions (or lack thereof.)

“Sir?” Jarvis answered in a voice that always calmed Tony.

"What is the time period for someone to get into a new relationship after an amicable break-up?" Tony mused aloud.

"Are you inquiring about something or someone in particular?"

"Yeah, Banner. I don't know Jarvis... Pepper got me and we were close. I loved her, you know? I just... I think it may have been a sisterly or motherly love, because I still have the same type of love for her; but I also have a sense of pride when I see Rhodey come and pick her up for a date. Fuck, I gave him the 'talk', I have never given anyone the talk," Tony explained.

"The talk, sir?"

"The Talk, it's where you tell someone that if they hurt someone you care about, you'll hurt them."

"Are you sure you are over Miss Potts, Sir?"

Tony frowned and thought about it. "Positive. I would hug and kiss Pepper, but not sleep with her. Banner however... I've never been attracted to men, but is it the same, do you think?"

"I am afraid that I do not know sir. Perhaps, you should speak with someone on the matter?"

Tony gave a bit of a humorless laugh at Jarvis' suggestion. "I would, except I always talk to Bruce about things like this. I can't ask Captain Ice, he's having issues of his own. I refuse to talk to Romanov; she is psycho and would find a way to use it against me. I know nothing about the Hawk and you can forget about me asking Fury."

"Perhaps Agent Coulson could be of assistance?"

"Coulson is the Captain's problem. Honestly, I am trying to avoid that relationship. I mean, I get it. I do, but I still want to avoid it. I could go to Pepper. It feels weird though, going to your ex for advice."

"Have you inquired on the net? There are several advice columns there that might help."

"Is that too impersonal? I mean... is it reliable? Trusting a stranger to help you with this sort of problem?"

"You know, sometimes it's best to ask someone who isn't connected to the situation and you don't have to go in as Tony Stark or Iron Man. Well, you could, but they wouldn't believe it's you... maybe. What's the problem this time?" Bruce asked with a smile that made Tony's pulse race and palms sweat.

Tony did his best not to jump at the sudden appearance of Bruce. He hadn’t even heard the man come in. He would have to give JARVIS a stern talking to for not warning him. He cocked his head and tried to act nonchalant; he wanted to stand up, but didn't trust his legs to actually hold him up.

"Wondering when it would be appropriate to start another relationship. Actually to approach someone about starting a relationship. They don't know I might have feelings for them," Tony answered as vaguely as he could.

"Hmm, well there are several things to consider. Do you still have feelings for Pepper?"

"Friendly. I mean, before I dated her I rarely paid attention to her. I took her and everything she did for me for granted. I don't anymore. I thank her and give her pats on the back. If she's worried or feeling blue I'll give her a hug. More than I would do for Steve, but less than I would my potential... mate? Boyfriend? Not Lover, he would be more than that."

Bruce blinked a few times, "I didn't know you were gay."

"For this one guy. I don't find any other guy attractive. Just him," Tony explained. Trying not to blush.

Bruce smiled and nodded. "I know the feeling. I would like to ask out this guy I met a few months back. He's smart. Knows about my other half and _picks_ on me _and_ the big guy. We have a lot of the same interests."

"So, what's stopping you? I mean, you sound like you like the guy!" Tony asked while doing his best not to sound bitter.

"Honestly?"

"Yeah, I want to know what has the great Bruce Banner afraid of some guy. Plus, I'm your friend. I get to threaten him and I will."

Bruce chuckled at hearing Tony's words. "I didn't know you were gay. Well, you're not really gay. You only like one man. I'm just really hoping I’m the guy you like."

Tony groaned and gave a true laugh at hearing Bruce's confession. "I was supposed to be confessing to you. Yeah, you're the man and before you ask me out or anything... would you honor me with a date? I'll even let you choose the place."

Bruce smiled, walked up to Tony, and pulled him in for a hug. "I would love to go out with you. I should warn you though; I don't put out on the first date. Though if you're a good boy, I might just kiss you."

Tony smiled and pulled Bruce in for a tighter hug. "Sounds like I am in for a challenge. I look forward to it."

"Good. Where are you going to take me?"

"I said you could choose. I meant that."

Bruce sighed and put his chin on top of Tony's head. "Surprise me Tony. I'm not one of your women, but I am human. As long as it isn't a violent surprise... I'll probably like it. Besides, as insane as you are, I trust you."

Tony sighed and wondered what he should do. Right now, he really wanted to kiss the man. He could hear Banner's heart beating slightly faster than normal and he wondered if Bruce was as nervous as he was. "I'll think of something."

"Good, I look forward to it," Bruce said as he pulled away from Tony. Once he was a little bit away, he bent down and kissed him on the cheek. "A preview of the kiss you'll get if you play your cards right."

Tony sat there blinking as Bruce walked away. "I think I figured out the answer to that question Jarvis. Now, I have a new one. Where should I take Bruce for our first date?"

~Fin~


End file.
